


Don't {First Burn}

by Sharpshooter_Blue



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Lance (Voltron), Children, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Sad, Shiro (Voltron) is a Mess, Song: Burn (Hamilton)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:32:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharpshooter_Blue/pseuds/Sharpshooter_Blue
Summary: Lance gives his cheating husband a piece of his mind.Shiro is scared of him.{{ It's first burn }}





	Don't {First Burn}

Lance stood over the fire place, obviously angered and saddened by the TV news channel that was playing. He stood away from the TV, not being able to see the face of the man that he had fallen in love with, admitting that he had an affair with another woman. Even worse that she was another co-worker.

"Mother?" A tiny fragile voice called. Lance loosened the grip on a doodle that his beloved had drawn him. "Yes, dear?" He turned around and bend down, just to get to his child's height. The small girl looked at him, her bright greyish blue eyes full of tears and her black hair put up in half a ponytail.

"Why are the other kids calling father a traitor?" She asked, holding her father's hand. Lance felt his chest tightened and flare up with rage. He just smiled softly at her. "Just go to bed. You'll understand when you're older." He murmured, kissed his head as tears formed in his eyes.

The young girl blinked then nodded, pouting slightly as she walked out of the room. Lance sat at his husband's desk. It's only been 2 hours since news of the affair had been announced, but so far Lance hadn't cried or even felt any emotions. He was numb with pain. He went through paintings, sketches, and photographs all given to him from his lover.

The man heard the door open and felt a wave of feelings hit him just as he saw his face. Takashi Shirogane.

Grief, pain, sadness, rage, worthless. The complete opposite he felt when they had first wedded. Lance went through a few more of the gifts.

"I saved ever photo you gave me...." Lance started once he felt his presence spot him. "From the moment I saw you, I knew you were mine. You said you were mine. I thought you were mine...." Silence filled the room.

"Lance! I-" Shiro started talking, but Lance had cut him off, without paying any mind to what he would have said. "Do you know what Allura said? When I told her what you had done?" He asked, bitterness in his voice.

Shiro didn't reply, fear shook his body.

  
**"You have married an Icarus. He has flown too close to the sun."**

Shiro knew that metaphor too well and felt even more fear and guilt when he knew that Lance knew it as well.

Silence made its way to the room. Shiro, too scared that if he said something wrong, he would break him or he would explode with emotions. Lance, too shaken with rage that was bubbling in his chest. He was afraid he would loose control and then start crying.

Shiro took a few steps forward to wrap his arms around Lance, wanting to smell his scent.

  
**"Don't. Take another step in my direction... I can't be trusted around you...."**

Shiro froze, petrified by the venom in his voice. "Lance. I know this isn't the best time... But what I said.... It was a mistake.... I love you." He tried desperately. But Shiro knew he would never be forgiven for his actions.

"Don't. Think you can talk your way into my arms... Into my arms..." Lance quietly repeated hiswords as if he were trying to register the words that were flowing out of his mouth.

Once again. An angered and tense silence. Lance abruptivly stood up, taking a handful of loving pictures and drawings.

  
**"I'm burning the drawing you drew me. You can stand over there, if you want..."**

Shiro gasped and grabbed Lance's hand, in attempt to stop him from throwing some of his work into the flames of the fireplace. Lance tore away from his grip his eyes burning as if he were a stranger and were touching him the way he didn't want to.

  
**"I don't know who you are. I have so much to learn..."**

The words stung in Shiro's heart and for the first time since he admitted to his mistakes. Since he had first time kissed his blonde co-worker, Shiro felt ashamed and embarrassed.

  
**"I'm watching them.... Burn...."**

Lance trailed off as if thinking of someone, his gaze transfixed.

Shiro expected some more lecture of how his husband felt and maybe some tears, but instead it was anger and helplessness. "You published the message she wrote you. You told he whole world how you brought this girl into OUR bed. In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives!" A few tears spilled out of Lance's gorgeous blue eyes and his lips quivered slightly as if trying to decide if he should say what he had in mind.

  
**Hevans, forbid someone whisper, "He's part of some scheme." Your enemies whisper, so you have to SCREAM!"**

Lance raised his voice a few volumes. He then lowered his voice, barely above a whisper. "I know about whispers...."

  
**_"I see how you look at my sister...."_**

Shiro's eyes widened in shock. "Lance! That's just-" Once again, he was cut off by Lance's angered expression and voice.

  
**"Don't! I'm not naive... I have seen woman around you... Don't! Think I don't see how they far for your charms...**

  
**_ALL OF YOUR CHARMS!!!"_**

Shiro was shocked. He didn't speak. He didn't know what to say. All this time... And Lance wasn't as stupid as he led on...

_"I'm erasing myself from the narrative..."_

His words echoed in his head. His heart filled with grief and it felt as if a knife pierced into his chest. "Let future historians and fans wonder how Lance reacted when you broke his heart..." Sobs now shook Lance's body, yet his voice stayed strong, steady and angry.

  
**_"You have thrown it all away, stand back watch it... Burn... Just watch it all burn!!"_**

Lance's yells startled Shiro. A glare peirced threw his chest and he cowarded under his cold, broken gaze.

 

**_"And when the time comes...."_ **

 

Shiro's head spun as he thought about all the words that circled his head.

 

**_"Explained to the children."_ **

 

Shiro didn't know what Lance was talking about until he followed his angry husband's gaze to 3 terrified children and 2 worried teenagers. They were all crying and in their night wear.

 

**_"The pain and embarrassment."_ **

 

Shiro was now crying, scared of Lance's realistic words and sobbing figure. He knew what he caused. And now he can't go back and fix the wound he made in their heart. Even if Lance and the kids did forgive him, he knew that they would always have a nagging voice in the back of their head, always there to remind them of their mistakes. Shiro let out a pained cry. They would never be the way they were before.

 

**_"YOU put their mother through."_ **

 

Shiro kneeled to the floor and cried. He caused pain for everyone. Everyone.

"When will you learn... That they are you're legacy...

 

**_WE ARE YOU'RE LEGACY!!!"_ **

 

Lance screamed, cried and sobbed. The words he was saying were beyond his emotional control.

 

**_"If you thought you were mine......"_ **

 

Lance yelled, rage filled his voice and expression. He felt a wave of exhaustion and collapsed in the arms of his eldest. He felt the tremble of his own skin against the strong grip of his son.

 

**_"Don't."_ **

 

He whispered, but that was enough as he was walked away to his room. Laurens, Keith, Caroline, Jack, and Allura Jr. sat by his bed letting him cry until he fell asleep. They slept right next to him, too scared to leave his side in case of something happening to him.

Shiro stayed up all night, thinking, not getting an ounce of sleep. "This is all my fault..." He finally, fully understood. "My fault."

  
**((A/N: Heyyy!!! Hope you like this! I saw "First Burn" and instantly wanted to make a oneshot on it. I work on it for 3 hours NON-STOP! Haha! Get it? OK. I'll stop. But really I hope you enjoy. This is honestly one of my favorite songs now. It was absolutely incredible and I felt so emotional and too shocked to cry. I hope you like it!!!! Link is the last thing here!))**

_Sorry if I made you cry._

 

**_Word Count- 1279_ **

 

[First Burn Link](https://youtu.be/r2ys-AimNbE)


End file.
